


Watchman's Joy

by booktick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, idk what else to tag, it's sort of mentioned but not really, that's certainly a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Rhys is late for work and he's pretty sure this is the day he gets airlocked.





	Watchman's Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise. 
> 
> A/N: My second borderlands fic idek. The tenses in this fic keep changing and for that i apologize. I tried to proofread it at least a few times, as I've been writing and editing it off/on. I hope it doesn't change the story too much for you all. Hope you all enjoy the smut.

* * *

The pace of his steps were increasing by the time he got closer to the elevator. The elevator doors were sliding open far too slowly. His heart had picked up its' pace soon after his pace had, eventually settling in his lower ribs and remained there. Spit was threatening to have him choke each time he tried to swallow a breath, it had him ending up with a harsh series of coughs as he snuck into the somehow empty elevator.

Rhys' arms were trapping a series of folders and papers, all with Hyperion personal seals and stamps. He had managed to get there in the elevator with all of them so far but getting to Handsome Jack's office would be a whole other ordeal. At least five Hyperion guards had stopped him for clearance despite his Hyperion ID clipped to his jacket said he was Jack's PA. Three of the five guards called bullshit which resulted in their stammering once they had cross checked it.

He was officially twenty minutes late. Jack was going to throw a fit. No, Jack was probably already dragging some poor tour guide into his office to replace Rhys. At least he had the papers, it would make the new PA's job easier and a few former PA blood stains aren't a terrible inconvenience if it's scattered.  Rhys finished that thought as the elevator doors slid shut.

His elbow ended up having to press the top button as his arms were still full. His elbow rammed against it thanks to the jolt of the elevator, hitting the button a lot harder than he had wanted to. Hopefully it would stop the elevator and he could just blame his lateness on that.

It took a few more minutes, three or more to reach the top. It had felt like an hour with how fast his thoughts were surfacing. The doors didn't open right away and he whimpered. He had jinxed himself with his humor. Helios hated him. This was the end-

The doors slid open in front of him and he was just down the hall from Jack's office now. He smiled and sighed with nothing but relief. He adjusted the folders in his arms again, taking one step outside the elevator. Maybe this wasn't the end-

"Rhys!"

His name erupted from his boss' mouth down the hall. Rhys' heart stopped thumping. His feet melted into the floor as he stumbled away from the elevator, trying feverishly to keep the folders in order. His breathing quickened to the point it was gasps, which sounded familiar...just different context. Then again a lot of their interactions seemed to start this way.

"Oh...uh..I can explai-" Like Jack would hear him murmuring from all the way down the hall.

"Did you forget how to put one foot in front of the other, Rhys? Move your _assets_." When Jack barked, Jack barked loudly.

Rhys seemed to remember it taking longer to get to Jack's office. But now as he started walking again, each step seemed to be wider than the previous. Was he still jogging? No, the folders were pressed against his chest and wasn't bouncing around like before. He was walking and it was terrifying.

He gulped hard, swallowing the spit that had collected in his moment of panic and dread. The sweat on his neck remained, having some of his hair sticking to the flesh as well. He could pass for sick. Not that he had taken a sick day since becoming Jack's PA. Handsome Jack noticed when his PA wasn't there. Rhys was 120% Jack would have dragged him out of bed by his ankles.

The Hyperion CEO was at his desk from where Rhys could see. Rhys stepped into the office, half expecting lasers to shoot at out at him but, instead, all he got was a pissed off looking boss. He took another step inside the office to test the waters. Jack was still behind his desk, not moving towards Rhys at all. No furious power walking or leaps over a desk, none of that. Jack was just standing there, with a hand at his ear.

"No, no, no, no. Nah. This _is_ Handsome Jack.  _Idiot_."

Rhys assumed Jack was talking to him until he got to one of the sets of stairs that lead up to Jack's desk. Jack was on a call, and whoever was on the other line wasn't making things any better. He gave Jack a quick look over after getting enough courage to look away from the man's face. Jack wasn't in his usual attire, which wasn't terribly odd on Helios.

On Pandora, Jack said that image was everything and a one outfit deal was all they deserved--whatever that meant. Personally, Rhys liked Jack's one outfit deal, not that he was complaining about the current one before him. It was...well, if Casual Friday was a thing on Helios then Jack would have gotten a prize for it. In fact, Jack probably would have awarded it to himself.

The shirt was Hyperion yellow, half tucked in and half stained with what Rhys was hoping wasn't blood. The jeans looked like something that sort of looked presentable aside from the tears and more hopefully not blood stains. From the tears though, he could see Jack's knees. The CEO of Hyperion looked like a teenager and yet he was sure Jack would not have found it as funny as he did. This was not a time for laughing matters.

"And where the fuck were you?"

"Shit-" he blinked faster and looked back at Jack.

" _Language_." Jack scolded, only to look away a moment later "No, not _you_ , Jackass. I want those reports and I want them today. Got it?"

Rhys bit the inside of his cheeks as he started up the steps towards Jack's desk. His boots were having a difficult time not slipping on the steps. He knew he should have changed them before he left but with sleeping past exactly five alarms and the copy machine breaking he decided that it didn't really matter if he slipped and bashed his face in on the steps of Handsome Jack.

"Reports are the very foundation of what we're doing on Pandora," Jack told the other person on the call "It's how we stay five steps ahead of those filthy bandits, idiot."

Rhys thought of his own reports though. He could have just brought his tablet or copied files to his Echo-Eye but Jack liked hard copies. Jack had made a joke about liking other things that were hard and added a few ' _Get it?_ 's at the end. Rhys had coughed out a laugh which had been enough for Jack by the mere grace of Helios.

By the time he reached the top of the steps, Rhys forgot his train of thought.  
He reached cautiously across the desk, placing the folders and papers on it. Jack looked down once before looking at Rhys, shoulders up and head tilting a fraction. The look on his boss' face was the equivalent of ' _Am I expected to read this?_ '. Rhys had even double spaced the papers for Jack, made sure they had enough room for markups or stamps.

Vaughn told Rhys the other day it looked cool and he had nearly cried. Then again that could have been because he had done two all nighters to get the reports done in time for Jack. And now Jack was...shrugging at him...like Rhys was a stranger. His precious reports were innocent in this insult. Not that he would tell Jack this was insulting to him. He wasn't an idiot.

Rhys squeezed out a smile with too much teeth and shrugged back. He was definitely getting airlocked before nightfall. He could see it now. Rhys, the Best PA:  _Airlocked By Handsome Jack's Mercy._ Jack reached though, with one hand, snatching up one of the folders. The folder was opened with little care and Jack was flipping through the series of labeled papers inside of it in a similar fashion.

"Uh...sir?"

The folder was tossed on the desk. Jack was walking down the opposite steps and headed towards the shelves on the wall, which were covered in various items Jack had accumulated through the years. He was picking up one of those items, something much smaller. Rhys didn't want to be nosy and ask though. Okay, that wasn't really true. Rhys loved being nosy.

By the time Jack had to returned to the desk to stand beside Rhys, there had been enough silence to cause the panic inside of Rhys to puddle in his gut. The panic started to take another form, in this case... _well_...a knot. That wasn't...kinky, right? Like a rope knot, not a-

"Got that, Cupcake?"

Was...Was he the cupcake?

Rhys ended up nodding, not knowing why really, and let himself have a brief smile.

"Is that a conference call, sir? Was it a long call-"

Jack reached out faster than he could react. His upper arm was pulled by Jack's hand, moving him quickly and roughly, until they were both behind the desk. Rhys tried to turn back towards the older man, which only spurred Jack on further. He hadn't gotten a response on if was a conference call or if the call had actually ended yet. He hoped it had. He would have a hard time not thinking everyone on Helios heard this.

A set of hands were at his crotch, unbuckling his belt then his own. He gasped when Jack grew impatient, shoving Rhys' jeans down just enough to get at least one hand on Rhys' ass. Jack's fingers felt... _slick_. He could see something in Jack's other hand out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until the object was tossed on the desk that Rhys realized it had been lube.

He didn't know Jack kept lube out in the open freely like that. Hell, he didn't know Jack had any lube at all from the increase in their weekly interactions. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of the lube. It smelled...he hadn't decided what it smelled like but he would probably find out eventually. Jack's fingers weren't as curious as they knew exactly what they were doing, two fingers spreading Rhys enough to press against him.

"Jack-"

He lurched forward when the two fingers slid in fully. His hands slapped down on the desk, palms flat. His breathing had hitched right away, it took a few moments before it returned to its' typical panicked mantra. Jack pressed a palm flat on his back, pushing down but not hard enough to have Rhys go flat against the desk.

The older man's fingers had quickened to a greedy pace. There was little to no grace to the movements. Jack was not here to seduce him. Rhys' breathing grew heavier, forgetting about how it had just regain some normalcy to it a moment ago. He blinked faster, eyes getting wet from the tingles in his legs. Each slippery digit that was added only made Rhys beg more, he hadn't noticed he was doing that at all.

"Ple-Please, sir-Fu-" He stammered.

"I mean dang-Shit, Jack-" Jack didn't appreciate foul language, even during a good fuck.

And just like that, Jack's fingers disappeared without apology. It didn't really matter as the older man was already replacing the absence with his just as slick cock. Rhys' fingers curled into his palms against the desk. Jack didn't wait for Rhys to say something clever, already beginning to rock those hips that Rhys admired from all distances.

The desk was scuffing at the floor again and again with each hard movement from Jack’s hips against Rhys'. Jack hadn’t done much of a job at lowering his jeans, the fabric kept scratching at Rhys’ thighs. He shoved at Jack’s hands that kept trying to grab at him from any angle that was open, which was anything and everything at the moment. The older man huffed on occasion, heavy and stressed. Rhys was pretty sure that Jack was going to faint by fucking, that was definitely something that was still hanging in the air.

Jack’s cock kept sliding back against his cheeks until the tip was barely between them before sliding in deep to the base for another time. It wasn’t like he was imagining how it looked in his head, that’d be weird. Maybe not as weird as that time Jack suggested they live-stream their weekly fucks for all of Pandora. Rhys never considered quitting Hyperion before but that might just be enough for him to get the confidence to do so. He had shut down Jack’s suggestion with a smile and a ‘ _that’s a good one, sir_ ’.

Another deep thrust arrived after that last thought. That time the knot in Rhys’ stomach dropped lower, thickening with each laugh Jack let out in his ear. He loved being touched by Jack, anything and everything made his heart hurt and he wanted more of it…but Jack’s laugh. Vaughn probably would have said that was ‘ _pretty weird, bro_ ’ if he said that Jack’s laughed turned him on…but it did.

Jack was having the time of his life during all of this, not that Rhys wasn’t either. Rhys was just stuck in his head at the moment. There he was, bent over his boss’ desk and panting aggressively. He partially had one leg in his head, the other pressed against the desk by Jack’s own. He kept swallowing the spit that kept accumulating in his throat, threatening to let him choke during sex with Handsome Jack.

That would be probably just an instigator for Jack, to continue be rough and toss him around. He could probably pass out from all his spit and Jack would take it as a thunderous orgasm. Not that Rhys hadn’t fainted before during an orgasm with Jack. Typically, in those moments he was in Jack’s bed and not in Jack’s office.

In Jack’s office, Rhys was far more careful and watchful of his surroundings. There was always a chance of some Hyperion guard sauntering in with a ‘ _Handsome Jack, sir!_ ’ or even Hugo ‘ _Punkass_ ’ Vasquez putting his nose in places it didn't belong in.

Eventually, Jack gave up on trying to keep sneaking past Rhys’ hands and ended up grabbing them roughly to pin to the desk. Rhys winced at the grip, trying to tug them away from Jack but it was nearly pointless. Jack was on a mission at the moment and that shit wasn’t going to be put up with. The desk scuffed louder that time with the next thrust, Jack grunting right in his ear.

“Ja—”

The older man replied with another hard thrust. The action was awarded with a just as loud noise from Rhys. It was more of a whine than a whimper and Rhys would have fought violently for that fact if Jack tried to say otherwise. His fingers clawed at the desk, scratching at the material but not causing too much damage.

After their last toss around in the office, Jack had ordered a new desk all together. The old one was put away somewhere on Helios out of respect for the past Jack said…and as a reminder of those who sucked at their job as CEO, before Jack of course.

Jack moved both of Rhys’ wrists into one of his, gripping it against the desk. The coolness of the desk chilled his knuckles, while his Hyperion hand clacked against the desk with each following thrust from Jack. His own jeans were shoved down just as roughly as the grip on his wrists, settling at his knees for only a moment before falling to his ankles.

Jack’s belt started to bite into Rhys’ thighs thanks to Jack’s careless movements. With that and the fabric of Jack’s jeans, it changed the coolness in his hand into a warmth into a heat. The heat was slipping up his wrist to his shoulders and, eventually, into his chest, right above the barely active heart there.

Rhys hiccupped just as Jack pressed his free hand against Rhys’ stomach. His own fingers wiggled against the desk, trying to curl but it was hopeless from how Jack was holding his wrists. He could have tried to just overpower Jack’s grip. His Hyperion arm had enough strength in it to hold onto things longer than it should. It was Hyperion built after all. Though he doubted Jack would have tolerated that at all.

“Don’t be a sneaky shit, Rhys,” Jack pressed his lips against Rhys’ ear “You’re not  _that_  cute.”

“You said otherwise the yesterday, sir-“

“ _Sir_.” Jack huffed “ _So fuckin’ polite now, kiddo?_ ”

Rhys swallowed more spit after that comment. He was not into that nickname during moments like this. Jack purposefully did that, knowing full well how it made Rhys light up like Helios after being called that. The older man could have called him anything else, even kitten—that would have been better than sounding like some weird not uncle giving his not nephew a pep talk. His stomach cringed at his choice of thoughts and punished him for it, lowering the knot in his belly into both of his thighs.

“Language, sir.”

He was going to be on night duty after this. Jack was gonna put him on the list for months for being a snark. The way Jack’s hand left his stomach alerted him to that much. By the time Jack gripped his hair tight it was too late, his cheek was slammed against the desk beside his wrists. Rhys winced at the sudden movement, letting out a gasp soon after. He shut his eyes briefly, which was a mistake as Jack yanked his head to the side just enough to make sure Rhys was paying attention to what was happening behind him. Not that it was too difficult to remember what was happening to him with Jack’s dick in his ass and all.

“Sorry, sir—” That was a lie.

“You’re the one that was late to work, Rhysie,” Jack ignored his empty apology “Not me. I was on conference calls and being a well-adjusted citizen of Helios.”

That was a lie as well.

“ _What were you doing?_ ”

Well, he was panic walking to the boss' office but currently? Currently he was being banged into nothing against a specially made desk by Hyperion's best. His laugh earned him one good yank of the hair, tilting his head back. Jack's lips were still at his ear for all that it was worth.

As fast and hard as Jack could be, their fucking ended as it always did: with a thunderous climax. Jack pressed himself firmly against Rhys, giving a short series of smaller but deep thrusts. Rhys' breathing had stopped all together, his cheeks burning along with his ears as he came a lot quieter than his boss. Jack, however, groaned obscenely in his ear and even parted his lips further, a sloppy tongue touching Rhys' ear.

Eventually, Jack pulled back enough to give Rhys some breathing room. Rhys took the opportunity to do just that, soft pants leaving him as he tried to gather his pride and embarrassment back up in his head. He tried licking his lips, his mouth dry for once in his life.

" _Now_." Jack panted "Like I said, Hugo."

"Sir-?" That wasn't right...Hugo-

Rhys tried to lift his head, blinking slower. His throat burned when he tried swallowing. Jack's fingers were currently running through Rhys' hair, patting it after a moment. He could see Jack touching his own ear, as if on call with someone. As if on a call with someone right now after they just fucked. Rhys managed to turn his head just enough to get a partial look at Jack's face, his eyebrows coming together to furrow.

But Jack just winked at him.

 _Oh fuck_...Jack hadn't ended the call-

"I want those reports on my desk asap, Wallethead, 'kay?"

 


End file.
